jobbliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Relish Dimension
The Relish Dimension is supposedly an area of reality outside the greater omniverse where all matter is made up of relish, excluding relish, which is "sauce, just sauce". Jibby Prime was banished to the Relish Dimension for several weeks during the rise of Anti-Jibby. Here is a collection of logs detailing his experience: Day 1: I knew I shouldn't have trusted that door to door corn salesman. I was running low, but who knows maybe I could have robbed a vagrant or something. It's surprisingly warm here, which is lucky for me because I don't think any matter in this system would be able to shield me from harsh weather conditions. All I had with me when that fucking dweeb grabbed me was this jar of relish. Shame its melted into a warm puddly mess in my hand. I expect that's why he transported me to this dimension of all places, I mean its not like I had an adverseness to relish in the first place. It's especially strange because the relish I did bring with me has melted into this black gooey liquid, which for some reason tastes like ketchup with a hint of garlic somehow. Anyway, my therapist tells me that at the worst of times, its important to try and keep to myself and stick to my works of fiction, fan or otherwise. So if we were to start from the beginning, I guess I could say the thing I did when I first arrived was call for help... like any ordinary person would, but instead of sound echoing from my lungs, instead relish poured out my throat, leaving me choking on my own fear. It was then after a couple guttural screams did I begin to look at the world around me. The sky, was green and murky, like someone had spread relish all over a nice painting and squished it in to eradicate any beauty with their fingers. There were no noticeable landmarks, just hills and valleys with no trees or wildlife of any kind, just some sort of green and murky substance spread all over. I tried to reach into my pockets, I guess for some reason I thought that there would be some kind of reception, but when I moved my hand to my pocket, I felt my bare leg, covered, in relish. I jumped back in fear, I had never truly felt my own leg before, not like this, and slipped in the substance that had already begun to consume my life. I lay there for a bit, hoping, praying that this could be some sort of dream, choking on silent balls of relish that formed every time I tried to take a breath. I must have laid there for hours, asking myself questions like, "If this is hell, why on Earth would the devil choose relish as the end all substance, and not something like orange juice or protein?" By this time whatever sort of night existed in this fucked up world had fallen, and maybe it was the lack of sleep or the shock, but I swear, I swear I could have seen stars. They were hard to make out sure, but they were there, balls of relish that were slightly more condensed and darker than the rest of the homogeneous sky. I think I cried, I don't know, I mean I was covered head to toe in relish at this point, if I had tears they probably would have joined the sea of pickles that was now my life. However, I don't think they were tears of fear, or sadness, but of joy, because this world, this forgotten wasteland of a product that no person in their right mind would ever consume on its own, without some sort of bread or corn based substance, was still a world. If there were stars, maybe there was a way out, maybe there was some haven, some place, which I could relish in. I rose from my trance, thinking to myself of the steps I would take, the journeys I would have, the adventures I would feel, but when I sat up, my vision... remained. "How?", I thought to myself, "Wha... why is..." and then it hit me. I rose my hand slowly up to my face, to see if I could tell the distinction, but I could still see them, the "stars". It was then I realized, my eyes had seen nothing but relish for so long, that it could no longer recognize the relish mountains from the relish sky, my relish pants from my relish cuffs. And my relish hands, from my new relish world. Day 2: Travel is near impossible. Seeing as the relish covering my surroundings is nearly indiscernible from... each other, essentially the relish dimension provokes a sort of blindness among any that enter it. Additionally, as relish is a substance that doesn't make any strong sounds when moving in the creases and the canyons of this dimension, the world is eerily quiet. However, I don't want to die here. Staying here too long could risk the discovery of a Jibble Scroll, and a loss in my power across the Nine Realms. For the past couple of hours I've been travelling the best that I can with a makeshift Relish Stick that I've created while molding some of the Relish near my feet. When building the stick it seemed to possess most of the properties of dirt, however being less flaky and more, squishy. The environment I can gather mostly consists of small hills with a lack of relish wildlife making travel not insanely hard. However, this is concerning because I don't think I'll be able to find the relish equivalent of wildlife, or any sort of life anywhere. Luckily, it just so happens there's an abundant source of food on this planet so at least I'll be covered on that department for a while. However, as much as relish works as a condiment, its not a substitute of water so I'm going to need to keep wading through this relish mush if I've ever going to get out of here. Category:Locations